Someone Like You
by fightingmonkeys
Summary: Set six years after 7x16 - a fic about losing your way, and having to understand your past to change your future. Thank you all for your reviews and story alerts, they are great motivators and are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Present day**_

I open my eyes slowly, I can feel the heat from the morning sunlight glaring though the window, momentarily blinding me as I fumble to pull down the hatch. I hate flying, I'm going to need a chiropractor to get rid of the crick in my neck. Even though I've just had a short nap I can still feel exhaustion radiate throughout. The red-eye was a bad choice but unfortunately a necessary evil in order to get to Seattle in time, after a double shift at the hospital on the eve of my leave of absence. The plane shudders violently, and the pilots voice sounds gravely over the loud speaker informing all passengers to fasten their seat belts. I detect a slight tug on my shirt drawing my attention to the mess of black curls in contrast to my own burrowing into my side.

"Hey, what's wrong peanut?"

Instead of a reply the grip tightens on my shirt. I can't stop the smile playing on my lips, and my heart skips a beat as my girl snuggles impossibly closer. Glancing at the next seat over, my darling wife looks as beautiful as ever, even with an obnoxious eye mask, flight pillow (that I'm particularly jealous of) and drool. Its moments like this when I realize how lucky I am, its not the life I dreamed for myself but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

_**Six years ago**_

_I can't believe this is how I'm spending Valentines Day, a day of love, romance...and now an arrogant, interfering baby daddy. All I wanted was to have a quiet candle lit dinner with my girlfriend, and I was until this pompous ass barged into our apartment – we really need to start double locking the door. _

"_It's not fair - I am the father Callie! You can't shut me out like this" _

"_I know Mark and I'm sorry"_

_Oh my god, she did not just apologize to this fool. _

"_errrm what? Of course we can shut you out – how many time's do I have to tell you that we" - I jester frantically between myself and Callie "have a relationship that doesn't involve you" _

"_It involves me when your about to drag my unborn baby across the country" _

_As if to confirm his status as a petulant child he slams his fist on the breakfast bar and stamps his foot – and this is the man who's going to be the father of our child...oh brother._

"_To meet my parents Mark, not to take part in girls gone wild – stop being such a selfish ass!"_

"_Ari..." _

_She's using that tone, I hate that tone – its the Arizona you're being unreasonable tone. She's also shooting him an apologetic glance. I want to stay calm, I really do but this, I just can't...I just can't handle this now._

"_No! Dont. You. Dare. Calliope, don't you dare defend him" _

_I squeeze my eyes shut to prevent the tears, I wont let them do this to me. I grab my bag and rush out of the door before I completely crumble. _

_**Present Day**_

"Mommy"

Maya wriggles against my hip, her little fists grabbing at my hair, pulling to get my attention that is currently focused on acclimatizing myself to the once so familiar Seattle Grace Mercy West surgical wing.

"What is it sweetheart?"

I look down to see brilliant blue eyes clouded with tears looking at me expectantly. I remember the day she was born, all thick dark hair and powerful lungs – the way my heart clenched when she was handed to me by the nurse and saw my own blue eyes looking back at me.

"Is the doctor going to make mama better this time?"

I don't have the answers, I really, really wish I did. I know my own eyes are beginning to fill with tears, so quickly look away so not to upset my little girl more than she already is. I'm just about to reply when I find I don't have to, Maya scrambles to disentangle herself from me – giving me a good kick in the gut as she launches herself onto the nearby hospital bed and promptly settles on her mama's lap.

"Well peanut, Dr. Shepard is the very best doctor in the world, apart from your own mommy that is, so if anyone can fix my head its him"

She always knows what to say, and I'm momentarily panic stricken at the thought that not even the skills of McDreamy will be enough and my little girl will be stuck with me, saying all the wrong things – not giving her the answers she deserves to hear.

"Are you okay honey?"

How do I even begin to answer that question? Here I am, back in Seattle, a place I swore I'd never come back to, with all the conflicting emotions that brings – praying that against all odds Shepard can extend what little time my family has left together.

"I'm good"

My reply a little too perky, my smile is a little forced – and she reads me like a book, like she's always been able to – a raised eyebrow is all I need to let me know this conversation will be continued later. Footsteps outside of the door disturbs our silent communication, as I turn I'm greeted with the sight of Derek, followed closely by Meredith and two fresh faced interns. No doubt the SGMW gossip train will be working in overdrive the minute they walk out of the room.

"Arizona its good to see you again, although I wish it were under better circumstances"

Derek looks good, a little older perhaps, his face bears more lines, his hair more gray than dark these days. It's nice to see him, I always admired and respected him as a colleague – but like him I wish the circumstances of my return to Seattle were different. I hear Maya let out a giggle, and immediately all eyes are drawn towards the two figures in the hospital bed

"You too Derek. I'd like you to meet my wife Rosario"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present Day**_

I've just got to get though one more surgery before I can leave this damn hospital. Today has been a complete nightmare – waking up late, Emily depositing her breakfast all over my shirt, having a very public fight with the chief of ortho about my schedule, and to top it off the nurses have been talking in hushed voices and sneaking glances at me all day. If I can just make it to the coffee cart it'll be okay, I'll breeze though Mr. Davis's hip replacement and be home in time to have dinner and put my daughter to bed.

When the elevator finally arrives I punch the number for the ground floor, the coffee cart in the main entrance has had the best latte's recently. I lean against the back of the elevator and close my eyes, the hospital really need to invest in some new muzak, I've been listening to "True Colors" on the panpipes since the beginning of my residency. The elevator stops at what I guess is the surgical floor but I don't even open my eye's. I'm not in the mood for small talk, so if I don't open my eye's maybe they'll get the hint. I can't keep it up for long though because I get the uneasy feeling that I'm being watched, I open my eyes, a snarky remark on the tip of my tongue...

"Hello Calliope"

Oh. My. God.

_**Six years ago**_

"_I love you" _

_My attention is drawn from my book to the cerulean eyes in front me of. I'm a little taken a back, Arizona has a way of looking at me that takes me breath away and right now is no different, only its the third time she's told me she loves me since we got home from the hospital and her gaze is kind of intense. _

"_Why do you keep saying that?"_

_She finally drops her gaze, bowing her head, her blonde curls fall from a makeshift ponytail and effectively shielding herself from me. It's not until wipes her hand across her face that I realize she's crying. I hate it when she cries, I'm racking my brain trying to come of with a reason for my girlfriends numerous declarations of love – anniversary, birthday..._

"_I need you to choose me"_

_I can barely make out what she's saying, half mumbled while staring intently at the old red wine stain on the edge of the rug. I really don't know what to say, does she think I'm cheating on her? She knows better, I'd never do that to her..._

"_What are you talking about Arizona, I already choose you"_

_I reach for her hand but she quickly pulls away and begins pacing in front of me. This can't be good, a pacing Arizona can never be a good thing. _

"_Except that you didn't. I know I'm not being fair, I know I'm being insecure and neurotic and I also know that there's nothing going on with you and Mark. Except that there kind of is. He's your best friend, only he's not just your best friend anymore he's your...our- baby daddy. He loves you, he gets you, you have all this history, you need each other – I get this I do, I really do. Only I love you, and I need you and I need for you to need me too. It scares me Calliope, it scares me that I need you this much. So I'm asking you to choose, choose me – let me be your best friend"_

_**Present Day**_

"Ari...Arizona"

This cannot be happening. I must be hallucinating. Only this Arizona looks different, her hair is shorter, her natural curls a little more unruly than she used to like – her face has more lines, small crows feet and laughter lines are accentuated when she flashes a full dimpled smile. Even after all this time I feel my knees go a little weak and I stumble a little, grabbing the railing for support.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston"

Her smile falters a little and she quickly averts her eyes. It all makes sense now, the nurse's with their staring and gossiping – Arizona Robbins is back, she's here in this hospital, she's in this elevator with me...that's getting unusually warm...oh god.

"I think we need to talk Callie. If you have time I'd like to talk, to explain. I know how hospital gossip works, I wanted you to hear it from me"

"hmmm?"

Okay, so I'm not really capable with the words right now, but this is Arizona _freaking_ Robbins, standing in from of me after _six_ years.

"I'm married Callie, I met someone and I got married and we have a little girl. But my wife she's sick, like really, really sick and I'm _terrified_ that she's going to die and saying far more than I meant to, to my ex-girlfriend in a elevator"

Before I can formulate any kind of response, the doors to the elevator slide open and Mark steps in. He catches my eye, giving Arizona the once over before opening his big inappropriate mouth.

"Oh wow – this is awkward"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Six years ago**_

"_Just get it done Robbins!"_

_I watch Stark storm off down the corridor and out of my sight. That guy is an ass. I'm about to retreat to the cafeteria, maybe catch up with Callie before my next surgery when I spot Teddy filling out a chart at the nurses station. _

"_Hi! What are you doing up here?"_

_She looks up and shoots me a quick smile before returning to her chart. I cock my head and watch her for a moment while she finishes up her chart. Teddy's been a great friend to me since I returned with my tail between my legs from Africa, one of the very few who were actually willing talk to me._

"_I had a consult with the kid in 647"_

_My grumbling stomach reminds me of my earlier destination, and lunch with Teddy will give me the perfect opportunity to get this mornings phone call off my chest. _

"_You got some time to grab some lunch?"_

"_Yeah sure, now?"_

_I nod my head and take a step toward the elevator, stopping briefly for her to return the chart and return to my side. _

"_So I got a call this morning" I pause waiting until we're far enough from the nurses station, the last thing I needed was for this bit of information to reach Callie though the hospital grapevine. "From Children's Hospital in Boston, they want me to be the new chief of surgery – this is huge Teddy, they're the best hospital in the country" _

_I'm maybe more excited about this than I was about winning the Carter-Madison grant, not because I'm thinking about accepting, absolutely not – been there, done that, wont make that mistake again. But it just strokes my ego a little to know the best pediatric hospital in the country wants me, I'm being head hunted by the best – it just makes putting up with all the crap in my life right now a little easier. _

"_Oh...what are you going to do?"_

"_I turned them down, I told them I have a pregnant girlfriend, who's also a orthopedic surgeon, so leaving Seattle is out of the question right now"_

"_Oh..."_

_She raises an eyebrow along with her declaration of surprise. I know why she'd be surprised my past behavior doesn't exactly give me a good reputation in these kind of situations. _

"_I love her. I just turned down the biggest opportunity of my career for her Teddy, and you know what? I don't feel bad about it, I don't regret it. Being with her is the most important and best thing I have in my life"_

_**Present Day**_

Mark wasn't wrong, this is incredibly awkward. We've been sitting in the cafeteria now for five minutes and neither of us has said a word. Much to the disappointment of the hospital crowd, who don't seem to be able to contain their glee at the thought of a showdown between me and Callie.

"Everyone is staring at us, they're not even trying to hide it"

They really aren't either, I notice a radiologist I used to friendly with actually have the audacity to point...oh god there are people pointing at us.

"You get used to it, although it's been a while since I've given them something this entertaining"

She scoffs while taking a mouthful of her coffee, scrunching her nose in a way I used to find adorable...used to of course, not anymore I'm a married woman.

"Do they all think I'm the devil?"

I've heard some of the whispers something that's unavoidable when standing near a Seattle Grace nurses station. I just really hope Rosa or god-forbid Maya don't overhear any of their choice words to describe me.

"Probably"

"Oh"

Part of me wishes she wasn't so fast to answer that. Another part of me wishes she'd reassure me she didn't feel that way, although I'm sure its too much to ask. Another awkward silence has settled upon us, Callie is focusing intently on shredding her napkin or rather focusing intently on not looking at me.

"So...what's up with you?"

Her head jerks up and all of a sudden I'm staring into her eyes, that are just as expressive as I remember. She's pissed, as always her emotions go from zero to sixty in seconds, disinterested and nonchalant one moment, fiery and indignant the next.

"Really? What's up with you? That's all you have to say"

I'm sure I could be handling this much better. I mean really, you don't see the woman you love..._loved_ for six years and all you have to say is _what's up_ – I'm usually so good with words.

"No...I mean, I had a speech prepared...of what I was going to say to you. But now you're here and you're you and I can't think straight"

My mouth feels like its full of cotton candy, dry and scratchy, and as I stumble out these words I'm hit with a sudden sense of unease that feels a lot like guilt, yeah that's it...guilt. My wife, the mother of my child is sick and all I've been able to think about since we made plans to see Derek was what I was going to say to Calliope Torres.

"I mean..."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain"

She gives me a soft smile, obviously sensing my internal battle and wanting to put me at ease. A silence settles upon us again, only this one is significantly less awkward. I take a sip of my coffee which is now stone cold, but I continue to drink it anyway – giving myself a few extra seconds to reacquaint myself to being pulled into Calliope's orbit again.

"You got married?"

We're finally getting to the point and I figure its easier to give short answers rather risk verbal diarrhea.

"Yeah, her names Rosario"

She quirks an eyebrow, she always used to tease me about my attraction to Latina woman – a smirk forms on her lips, I almost see her gears turning as she prepares a flirty quip...she quickly looks away, as if the situation suddenly dawns on her.

"You have a kid?"

I can't help but beam at the thought of Maya, she truly is the best thing that ever happened to me. No matter what the circumstance surrounding my life now, I can't feel guilty about it - I won't. My thought's drift to Callie's daughter – she will be turning six in a month, I wonder if this is how she felt throughout the pregnancy, feeling an insufferable amount of guilt for hurting those around you but unable to stop yourself feeling overjoyed.

"Maya" I take another sip of my cold coffee, mentally preparing myself to drop my next bombshell. "She's four"

"Four?"

She looks a little taken aback, I know she's doing the math – I was married with a baby on the way within 2 years of our breakup. If I'd being paying attention instead of getting lost in my memories I'd of noticed that she does not look happy, the atmosphere shifting from a summer shower to a full out thunderstorm.

"She's amazing, I never thought having kids was something I wanted until..."

"Until your girlfriend got knocked up by her best friend"

Dammit – me and my big mouth, we can not still be having this argument after six years.

"Umm...yes"

We continue to stare at each other for what feels like hours but in reality must only be a few seconds. Her gaze falters, she looks down at the table – her attention drawn back to her shredded napkin. She lets out a small sigh letting her anger go while I continue to watch her.

"What brings you to Seattle?"

I gulp, the purpose of my visit once again brought to the forefront of consciousness. Experience tells me its best in these situations just to come right out with it – rip the band aid off so to speak. It still hurts to say out loud, the look of pity that graces peoples faces is still hard to bear.

"Rosa, she has cancer" I look up, the sun blazing though the skylight blinds me a a little as I blink back tears. "It's pretty advanced, we're here to see Derek"

"I'm sorry Arizona, I really am"

I reaches across the table to take my hand, her thumb stroking my knuckles is somewhat soothing – that is she reaches my wedding ring and she pulls her hand away as if it was burnt, jumping to her feet she looks down at her silent pager.

"I...I have to go"


	4. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for how long its taken for me to update, this chapter is RATED M and I really struggled with it, so please let me know how you think I can improve, as I have another M rated chapter planned for this fic. **

_**Six years ago**_

_I've been hovering around the scrub room door waiting on Arizona finishing up her latest surgery for about twenty minutes before she appears, pulling off her scrub cap and fixing her hair into a messy ponytail. When she spots me she gives a confused glance before breaking out into a typical Arizona smile, dimples and all – which I suppose isn't all that typical anymore. _

"_Hey, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you but your supposed to be resting"_

"_I was at home, doing the resting thing you've been so damn adamant about, when I started thinking..." _

_I flash her what I hope is a sexy smirk – or at least I hope it was sexy, at twenty weeks I have the feeling I'm about as sexy as a beached whale. Running the back of my hand down her arm I link our hands together and lean into her, angling myself so I can whisper into her ear in my sultry voice that I find ridiculous but past experience has taught me Arizona finds it irresistible. _

"_about what's in the third drawer of the bedroom cabinet "_

_Our slow pace out of the surgical wing is halted when she suddenly stops, her gaze rakes over my body, stopping briefly on my very low cut top (that I picked out just for this moment) before reaching my eyes – raising her eyebrow she gives me a smirk that is most definitely sexy. _

"_Oh really?_

"_Yeah - I was giving that drawer quite a bit of thought, then I realized that if I just walked over to the hospital, a certain blonde I know could do the job sooooo much better" _

_We start walking again, our hands still entwined, both of us knowing where we are headed without needing to verbalize it. _

"_Do I know her?"_

_I love moments like this, when Arizona's eyes sparkle with mischief and she looks at me "in that way"- its almost like we're transported back six months, before she left me for Africa – before I slept with Mark and our worlds were turned upside down. _

"_Oh yes – she's very good"_

_We've reached the on call room, and I quickly look around before I push her inside and turn the lock. When I turn around I reach out for her only to find she's moved out of my reach and is leaning against the stairs to the top bunk, looking ridiculously pleased with herself. _

"_What?"_

_As much as I try to keep up my badass facade when she looks at me the way she's looking at me now, my legs feel like jelly and I get butterflies in my chest._

"_Your beautiful"_

_I take the final few steps across the room towards her, placing my hands on her shoulders I gently kiss along her jaw, moving up to place a kiss on each dimple – she's obviously had enough of going slow and takes control by turning her head and brushing her lips across mine. She leans into me, attempting to deepen our kiss and I can only comply – opening my mouth and moaning when I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip. Kissing Arizona Robbins has been one of my activities ever since our first kiss in the dirty bar bathroom and I could easily spend the next 100 years just kissing her the way I am now. It's not until she runs her hand down my side, not so subtly grazing my breast that I'm reminded why I came here. _

_I grab her wrists, placing her hands on the railing above her head, indicating that she should keep them there. She leans toward me and tries to capture my lips into another kiss but I pull away, not willing to give into her just yet. Letting out a sexy whimper she starts to move her hands but she doesn't get far before I pin them back above her head – probably with more force than was needed._

"_Behave, Dr. Robbins" _

_A growl escapes her lips in response to my authoritative tone as I sink to my knees, fumbling with the tie of her scrub pants as I go, kissing the newly reveled alabaster skin. Its been awhile since we've done this, pregnancy has not really agreed with me – morning sickness, swollen ankles and sheer exhaustion have not really left me feeling very sexy. With this in mind I don't waste any time teasing her – roughly pulling her butterfly covered cotton panties down her lean legs tossing them behind me. I place slopping kisses up her inner thighs, occasionally giving a gently bite to elicit a incredibly sexy moan from the blonde above me. Gripping her leg I swing it over my shoulder, inhaling deeply I can smell her arousal as I softly kiss her soft curls. Before reaching my intended destination I glance up and am greeted with the sexiest sight I think I've ever seen. Arizona has her head thrown back, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, knuckles turning white from her strong grip on the railing above her head. With a frustrated groan, she shifts, thrusting slightly toward me. Wasting no time, I run my tongue through her folds, gently nibbling and gently sucking her clit exactly how she likes it. Her fingers run through my hair, short nails scratch at my scalp urging me forward, not to stop. In no time at all she rises slightly on her toes, her leg now a vice like clamp drawing me closer, her back arching as an orgasm rips though her. _

"_Wow"_

_Her breathless response as she collapses backward on to the bed, pulling her scrub top over her head revealing her flushed heaving chest. Leaning forward she extends her arm to me, helping me lift myself off the floor and next to her on the small bed. I observe her for a minute, eyes closed, breathing slowly returning to normal, her beautiful body naked except for a simple cotton bra._

"_I love it when you play hard to get"_

_I can't help but tease her, it feels like forever since I've felt this comfortable in her presence – these past few weeks have been stressful on us both, finally coming to a head a last week with Arizona's "not my dream" deceleration. Opening one eye she grins at me, a blush creeps up her neck and graces her cheeks. _

_Before I know what's happening she's straddling me, pawing at my clothing in her desire to get it off. Not that I'm complaining, my body is buzzing with anticipation, I can't remember the last time I was so turned on. When she's finally got me naked she hovers above me smirking slightly with a thoughtful look on her face, but all I can focus on is the way her thigh slightly grazes my center and the way her now bra-less breasts a swaying in my line of sight. Leaning down, she gently caresses my lips with hers, before drawing me into a slow sensual kiss. This isn't how I want, no need, this isn't how I need this to go – and roughly push my tongue into her mouth while scratching my nails down her back and bucking my hips into hers. Pulling away from the kiss, she still doesn't seem to get the hint as she just continues to look at me, which is beginning to piss me off, doesn't she realize she has me ready and willing, practically begging to be fucked. _

"_I love you"_

_I can see her lips moving but I'm not really paying attention to what she's saying as she's snaked a hand down between our bodies and is softy teasing my entrance._

"_For the love of god Arizona, please just fuck me!"_

_She quickly breaks eye contact with me, burying her head in my shoulder as she roughly slams her fingers into me. It feels incredible, the few times we've had sex recently it has been slow, sensual and tender but today I need it fast, hard and rough – and that's exactly what she's giving me. She bites down hard on my shoulder as the familiar fire starts building within me, spreading from my groin out to my extremities._

"_Ari...soo close"_

_She lifts herself slightly, repositioning herself around my expanded abdomen to flick her thumb across my clit. My muscles are beginning to tighten, my back arching and my toes curling as I claw wildly at her back. Just as I'm about to come unraveled, I hear a banging on the door – I know who it is before they even speak and I just hope that Arizona hasn't noticed. _

"_Callie! Are you still in there? You told me you'd be ready to talk at two, its two fifteen"_

_Above me Arizona freezes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights she tries to remove herself from my body. I quickly reach down and grab her wrist urging her not to stop._

"_no..no..nooo, please baby, please don't stop...I need you"_

_Once again she buries her head into my shoulder and in just a couple of thrusts and well timed swipes with her thumb I feel myself tumbling over the edge. I haven't even opened my eyes when I feel her jump off me, to begin scrambling around the room, gathering our clothes. _

"_Callie! Hurry up in there will ya, I've got a surgery in a hour"_

_I roll my eyes at the thought of Mark standing outside the on call room door, probably not so subtly drawing attention to himself. Pulling my clothes back on I look across at Arizona, who is now fully dressed, holding out her hand to help pull me up off the bed. She looks pissed and I don't really know why, its not the first time we've been interrupted in an on call room – at least the door was locked this time. I'm about to say as much when Mark starts banging on the door again._

"_Oh my god Mark just wait a minute!"_

"_I'm sorry, I've got to go – I promised Mark I'd have lunch with him and listen to him moan about Lexie"_

_I lean forward for a kiss but she quickly pulls back, practically jumping across the room. Her incredibly expressive baby blues indicating that she's angry about something._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Oh, that was totally the wrong thing to say. She snaps her head toward me, pinning me down with her gaze – its the wrong time to be thinking this, but Arizona is going to be a great mother, she just has this way, without even speaking of making you feel guilty...wait why should I be feeling guilty, I haven't even done anything – apart from give her some mind blowing sex. _

"_Whats wrong? Are you fucking kidding me! You know what Callie – next time just ask Mark for a happy ending after your foot massage" _


End file.
